Herigh
by KitKat825
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance. Darkfic PreHBP Snarry Darkfae!Harry Submissive!Snape Anti dumbles and Mione maybe Ron  I redid Ch. 2 sorry bout the spacing wasnt paying much attention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly i am not, nor related to JK Rowlings, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the idea of the unseelie court nor any ideas of fae. They all come from the brilliant Holly Black.

Warning: This is a Slash in case you didnt know before you clicked on it, if you have any problems with slash leave and do not flame. i dont care about your personal beliefs ill write what i want to. Constructive critism is however highly welcomed. Thank you and enjoy )

"Do you Herigh hereby solemnly swear to abide by the rules set before you by the unseelie and King Roiben?"

"I do," was the quiet but strong response from the boy kneeling before the thrown, his dark black hair growing in moments from short and wild to long and straight. Suddenly he collapsed onto the floor before him, two large wings bursting out from his back. The wings now expanded covered the majority of his back, outlined in black the main color was emerald green and had some sort of pattern across them in a silvery sort of black. Straightening his posture once more, he opened his eyes; the color of his iris matching his new wings seemed to take over the entirety of his eye before returning back to normal.

"You have now come into your rightful inheritance Herigh." The regal blonde upon the throne stated. "However you must return to ironside. You have a job to complete. As you are only a maternal half fae you should not be as affected in there world as if you were of pure fae blood. However you must be careful of your glamour. Keep it on at all times. No one must know of your true heritage, it will be the only thing that will allow you to defeat the Dark Lord." Looking up at the king, Herigh nodded once and looked back down. "I will send you back now Herigh; remember you are no longer alone. We are always watching over you, all you need do is call and we will be there. Now wake-up young fae, your uncle is calling for you."

"**BOY!" **Vernon screamed up the stairs. Harry jumped up starting at his usual wake up call. Vaguely recalling the dream he just woke from. It had seemed so real, yet he knew it couldn't be, for he was still here. He was still just Harry Potter, the boy-who-just-couldn't-die. Sighing he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to prepare his "family" some breakfast.

Just as he was finishing the toast; the rest of breakfast already sitting on the table; his overly large cousin waddled through the door. Looking up at Harry, Dudley screamed "Dad the freaks gone and done something freaky again," His uncles' thunderous footsteps stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Vernon stopped dead in his tracks, his wife who had been following him ran into him falling onto the kitchen floor. She screamed as she looked up and saw Harry. "W...w…what have you done now," She spat "What are you talking about," Harry asked. "Those things, what are those hideous things growing from you back, boy?" His uncle asked finally getting his voice back. "What things?" Harry asked, looking at his reflection in the toaster he notice the two wings that had grown out of his back in his dream. The fluttered spastically hitting his hair which he noticed was now a bout two inches past his shoulders. "Merlin's beard, it wasn't a dream." He now looked at the rest of his changes; his once permanently tan skin was now a milky white, his body now filled out of his malnutrition, and he looked even more feminine than ever before. He was torn from his observations when he heard his uncle screaming at him. "You unnatural little freak," Vernon spat, "How dare you bring more of your freakishness into my house. Get out, now, before I kick you out. You are no longer welcome here. If you're not gone in half an hour I'll make you regret ever coming here in the first place." His face now a disgusting shade of purple, Harry just sneered at him and hissed, "Like I'd ever choose to stay here." He calmly walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his bedroom where he promptly plopped face first on his bed in tears. 'Why does everything always have to happen to me?' He thought, curling up on his side trying not to disturb his new wings that were still fluttering from time to time. Quietly he threw up a silencing and locking charm, and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

Two deep black orbs were all he saw, they followed him wherever he went. What were they doing here, what did they mean? 'They almost look like eyes,' he pondered. All of a sudden there was a large face. A face around those deep orbs. Not just any face, his face; the face that had been haunting his dreams, lurking in the shadows, following him tormenting him with that deep gaze, and those fathomless eyes, so full of emotion that never dared to show itself on his hardened face. That face so smooth and pale, almost always emotionless, except for here. Here his face was flooded with all the emotion his eyes carried. Here he begged and pleaded me to take the pain away, to keep him safe. I tried to talk to him, how was I supposed to keep him safe if I couldn't even protect myself? His only response was the emotion in his eyes doubling, pleading with me. His face started to fade away now. Just as always, he was almost gone now. When just his eyes and mouth remained he whispered, "Please, please master, save me."

Gasping Harry awoke from his dream, his eyes glowing. 'He spoke,' Harry thought. 'He's never spoken before.' Harry had been having those dreams most of last term. At first they scared him. What was it suppose to mean, dreaming such ways, and of his professor. Not just any professor though, no he dreamt of the most hated professor in Hogwarts. The nastiest, greasy, potions master, the one everyone feared and hated. Everyone that is except Harry, no Harry had never hated Snape, in fact just the opposite. Harry admired his professor and held a deep respect for him. When the dreams had started it was just the two orbs, then months later his face, and now he spoke. "Master," Harry whispered. It seemed almost right when he heard Snape say that word. Severus Snape, or rather a dream Severus Snape, had declared Harry his master. "My Severus," Harry whispered, "My Severus," he tried a little bit louder. It seemed so right, Severus was his. And Harry would let everyone know. He would make the real Severus realize that Harry owned him, and to do that he had to go to Hogwarts. "Well to Hogwarts it is then," he said as he hoisted himself off of his bed, collected his stuff and released Hedwig from her cage. "Go to Hogwarts, girl I'll meet you there." He glanced over at his clock and figured everyone should be asleep. He snuck down the stairs and out the door. He was just about to mount his broom when he remembered his wings. Deciding to use them he began to concentrate on them. He thought about them moving faster and faster, he concentrated on that feeling of being airborne. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was hovering about ten feet from the ground. Smiling he concentrated on moving further up in to the night sky. He casted a disillusionment spell on himself and took off in to the night sky. When was hovering high above the houses he cast the compass charm to point him in the general direction of the forbidden forest, knowing that Hogwarts' protective charms made her unplottable.

After flying for what seemed like hours, Harry was exhausted. "Maybe I should have just flown my broom, my wings are killing me," just as he spoke he sighted the forbidden forest. Taking in account where he was he flew in the direction he figured Hogwarts would be.

"Yes" Harry exclaimed. After about twenty more minutes of flying he had found Hogwarts. Now completely exhausted he flew down and quietly entered the building. Remembering what King Roiben had said about glamour, he concentrated on how he looked just yesterday. Feeling his magic react to his thoughts, he knew he would be safe enough to travel through Hogwarts without drawing to much suspicion. Knowing the Gryffindor tower was probably locked for the summer, he made his way down to the infirmary, knowing Madam Pomfrey would always let him borrow a cot if he needed. As he opened the large doors he heard Madam Pomfrey voice, "Yes, who's there?" Entering he responded, "It's me Poppy. I need a place to sleep for the night." Gasping Madam Pomfrey rushed forward. "Harry, what are you doing here," Concern Flashed in her eyes. Harry let down his glamour, "I came into my inheritance last night," he said quietly, "and this morning they threw me out." Tears formed in her eyes, Madam Pomfrey lead Harry over to one of the privet rooms. "Thank you Poppy. Oh, and please do not tell Dumbledore I am here. I would like to surprise him myself." Smiling Madam Pomfrey agreed and left Harry to get some sleep. Glancing at the wall, Harry gasped as he saw the clock read only one am. What had seemed like hours had only been two. Laying down he quickly fell asleep to dream once more of those never ending black eyes and that roughly whispered "Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the idea of the unseelie court nor any ideas of fae. They all come from the brilliant Holly Black.

Warning: This is a Slash in case you didn't know before you clicked on it, if you have any problems with slash leave and do not flame. I don't care about your personal beliefs I'll write what I want to. Constructive criticismis however highly welcomed. Thank you and enjoy )

Thank You for all your lovely reviews they brought smiles to my face. ) And here is your reward I was going to wait a little while to post this but all well here it is any way, the second chapter…

Harry woke up the next morning to a whispered fight occurring outside his room. "You are not to bother him Albus, he will come to you when he's ready." He heard Madam Pomfrey whisper harshly. 'Damn. How'd he find out I was here.' Harry thought, as he put his glamour back up and prepared himself for Dumbledore's unwelcome entrance.

"I am allowed to do whatever I choose is right for my students Poppy." Dumbledore hissed. Harry could almost see the twinkle always present in the headmasters eyes madden. "He is in no condition to see anyone at the moment included you. He is of age now Albus and I doubt he will let you control his life anymore." Harry almost leaped for joy hearing Madam Pomfrey stick up for him. "As long as he is in my School he is under my authority." Dumbledore stated. "Yes and as long as he is under my care you have no say in what happens to him. Now if you don't mind Headmaster, there are things I need to accomplish today. I do not have the time to argue with you all day. So out you go and if I hear you bothering my patients again I wont be quite as lenient as I as this time."

Hearing the sound of Dumbledore leaving the infirmary, Harry heard the unmistakable click of Madam Pomfrey's heels walking towards his door. "I know you are awake Harry." She said as she entered. Harry sat up sheepishly, "I know you didn't tell him Poppy, but who did?" Sighing Madam Pomfrey sat at the foot of Harry's bed. "I'm not sure exactly, but I suppose one of the portraits wasn't exactly as asleep as it seemed. I'm sorry Harry really I am." Harry smiled at her. "That's quite alright. He'd find out sooner or later. And you did a fine job of keeping him out of here. Thank you, Poppy. You've done so much for me." Harry sighed in remeberance of just how many times he had been in this infirmary over the last seven years. "So this inheritance you've come into, how much do you know of it?" Shifting to make his wings more comfortable Harry said, "Not much, I am the member of the Unseelie court, my king, King Roiben, has allowed me to stay ironside for the remainder of the time that it takes to rid this word of Voldemort. And I think I have found my mate, but I'm not certain." Taking in all the information Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Good. In case you hadn't noticed yet Harry, you like your mother are a dark fae of the unseelie court. From what I know of fae, your wing color represents your position on there cast system. You Harry are of the royal fae court." Smiling Madam Pomfrey looked Harry straight in his eyes, "Harry, this means you still have a family. Actually you have quite a large family. Aunts, Uncles, if I am correct I believe your mothers Grandparents are alive still as well." Seeing Harry's eyes shimmering in joy brought peace to the old mediwitch's heart. "And you mentioned something about a mate. Have you been dreaming about them?" Startled Harry answered, "Yeah. He's the only thing I dream about anymore. I haven't had Voldemort haunt my dreams in almost a year."

Madam Pomfrey stood and started to pace as she was known to do when she thought. "In your dreams, do you know who he is?"

"Yes."

"And … has he spoken yet?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath Madam Pomfrey asked, "What does he say?"

Blushing a little Harry repeated the words that now often echoed through his mind, "Please master, save me."

Sighing Madam Pomfrey sat back down. "And how do you feel about what he says?"

A fire entered Harry's eyes, "I have to protect what is mine, and He is mine."

Nodding Pomfrey looked up from the floor, "That's what brought you here isn't it."

"Yes."

Nodding she stood up and headed towards the door. Just as she reached out for the door knob she asked, "Who is he, Harry? You don't have to tell me, but perhaps I could help." Smiling Harry replied, "His name is Severus Snape. My Severus Snape." Turning the door knob and opening the door Madam Pomfrey said, "That will be hard Harry, do not expect him to submit to you right away, but as his dominate he should react without thought if you act fast enough. My suggestion would be make sure he's yours before the term starts. You have three weeks Harry, use them wisely." Leaving Harry in deep thought, Madam Pomfrey went to the fire place to floo Professor Snape a request for some needed potions.

'I have a family. Not only do I have a family, but I have a royal family. I could be a prince, or duke, or something like that. And Severus, my Severus, he's my mate, my submissive.' Searching his mind for the right word for Severus, he whispered, "Sashin, ma sashin." That word sounded right to him. 'I wonder what it means. I wonder what Severus would do if I called him that. I wonder if he's having the same type of dreams I'm having.' Realizing the only way to get some answers would be to study the subject. Harry jumped out of bed and dressed himself. After telling Madam Pomfrey, he headed towards the library.

Sitting at a large table completely covered in books of all different sizes and subjects. Some on magical creatures, some specifically on fae, and a few special ones on magical half breeds and there mates. That's what Harry was reading when he was disturbed. 'What is that heavenly sent?' He thought lifting his head, 'Sandalwood, mixed with the pungent familiar sent of some pepper up potion. "Severus." Harry whispered. "Mr. Potter, I may not know precisely what you are doing here during the summer, but I do not remember giving you permission to use my given name." Snape sneered.

Standing quickly to face Snape, Harry whispered seductively, "Can't call you Severus can I, huh. What if I called you sashin?" His eyes filled with lust. "Ma sashin," He spoke a bit louder. With a gasp Snape backed up slowly, "No," he whispered. Eyes wide like a cornered animal; he continued to back up, Harry following him, until he pushed Snape against the wall. "What is it sashin? Not who you expected? What is it that you dream of at night?" Harry whispered into Snape's ear, his hand stroking the side of his face gently. Not receiving an answer, Harry drew his hand away from Snape's face only to return as a harsh slap across his face, "Answer me sashin." Harry growled, his wings coming out, and his eyes glowed.

Gasping Snape stuttered, "E… eyes. Those eyes, pure emerald eyes, and that voice calling me." "What did it say?" "Sashin, it called me sashin. He promised to save me." Harry's hand now returned to stroking his face. "Do you want to know what I've been dreaming about, sashin?" Snape nodded his head. "You, I've dreamt of your never ending onyx eyes, your face flush with emotion, and your voice begging. Begging for me to save you, your exact words were, 'Please master, save me'. What is it sashin, what do you need me to save you from?" Still shaking Snape answered, "The Dark Lord knows. He knows I've been spying for Dumbledore." The fear was clear in his voice.

Looking around Harry saw there were a few portraits in the library that seemed to find there conversation very interesting. Flicking his wand Harry banished the books he was looking through. "Come sashin, this conversation is too private for our current location. Pulling away from the wall Snape followed Harry out of the Library, "Of course master," he whispered.

Leading the way down to the dungeons Harry asked Snape to show him the way to his private rooms. When they arrived at a portrait of a beautiful fae, with sparkling emerald wings, matching eyes, and wavy red hair Harry gasped and whispered, "Mum?" "Yes," Snape whispered back from behind him, "It's all she left me. We were friends you know through out school. She always stuck up for me. And now, I have you to protect me. Emerald." The portrait swung open as Snape whispered the last word.

They both entered and Harry took a moment to look around. They currently stood in what looked to be a large living room, it was decorated I shades of blue. A large cream plush carpet was centered in front of the fireplace. A sofa of seep almost black blue was placed parallel to the fireplace, with two large wing back plush chairs. In the center of everything was a mahogany coffee table that matched the wood details of the chairs. On the other side of the room, still the same blue but with mahogany wood flooring, stood a desk in matching mahogany, in a similar design to the coffee table. Behind the desk sat a matching wing backed chair with brown leather padding. Along the entire length of one wall was a bookshelf stuffed full of books.

"Nice." Harry said as he looked around. Walking over to the sofa and sitting down, he flicked his wand towards the fireplace and watched as a large fire sprung up within. "Come sit with me, sashin." Harry said. Snape walked over and sat in one of the chairs. "No, I said sit with me. Come sit over here." Shuffling Snape came over to the sofa and lied down with his head resting on Harry's lap. Surprised by the sudden weight, Harry took a moment to steady himself before beginning to play with Snape's hair.

"Now how did he find out you were a spy?" Harry asked calmly. "He doesn't know for sure or else I'd be dead, but I think Lucius told him." "And how does Lucius know?" "I was trying to convince Draco that the Dark Lord was bad. But when Draco went home for the summer his father found out, and told our Lord, and I don't know what has happened to Draco." Harry thought of what Snape told him for a moment before asking, "Have you seen Tom lately? Is that how you know he knows?" Harry heard a quiet sniffle before Snape's response, "Yes, I'm on probation so to speak. I have to prove myself to him before I can return. The only reason he didn't kill me on the spot was he knew he wouldn't be able to find a potion master like me quickly, so I have until he does find one to prove my loyalty or I'm dead."

"What must you do to prove yourself?"

"Kill Dumbledore, it was supposed to be Draco's initiation task, but I'm not even sure Draco's even alive anymore." Harry felts a wet spot for on his leg and realized that Snape was crying. "Well then I suppose we're just going to have to kill Dumbledore." Harry stated, his mind already whirling with plans.

"What do you mean kill Dumbledore?" Snape said turning his head to face Harry. Harry bit his lip to suppress a moan at the sensation. "We kill Dumbledore. He's completely expendable. Actually I've been trying to think of a way to get rid of him."

"Why? I thought you trusted him?" Chuckling Harry replied, "I haven't trusted that two face arse since I was thirteen. I trusted him with certain important information and expected him to do something about it, and he didn't. He just said that my hardships would make me tougher. Well in a way he was right, but from then on I never trusted him. I began studying and training myself and put on a show of stupidity to fool him. Truthfully I can make my potions perfectly but I don't on purpose."

"So what did you trust Dumbledore with?" Snape asked hesitantly. "You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything. I still expect to see some of that asshole personality that I know and love." At the word 'love' Snape's eyes widened and stared at Harry. "Yes sashin, I love you. I have loved you even before I knew you were my mate. Truthfully I fell in love with you last year, although I have always liked and respected you. But don't think that means you are gunna control this relationship. I am your dominant for a reason. But to the question you posed, it was pertaining to the treatment I was receiving at my supposed Aunt and Uncle's home."

"What do you mean supposed? What did they do to you?" Sighing Harry stopped playing with Snape's hair only to start again after hearing Snape whimper at the loss. "Well when I found out about my creature inheritance I decided to research it. I discovered my mother was full blood fae, there for impossibly related to the Evans family. She had been placed there for protection by her real family, and while her new Mum knew her true heritage the fae thought it best to end the secret there. Not even my Mum knew the whole truth. Therefore Petunia is not really my aunt, and we share no blood connection, so the whole blood wards Dumbledore talked about was just a huge hoax. They never existed. Good thing Tom never knew or I'd most likely be dead." He paused for a moment, "Hah, I wonder what Tom would think of sharing blood with me. Now not only is he a half blood, but he's got a bit of my creature blood in him too." Harry started to laugh at that. "We should tell him. Hah I wonder how he'd react to me telling him he was a fairy. Lord Voldemort the supposedly most fearful tyrant Britain and the rest of the world has ever seen is indeed part fairy." At this Severus started to laugh as well.

"Now back to Dumbledore. I want you to go tell him everything, tell him about Draco and Lucius, and how Tom doubts you now. Tell him how Tom wants you to kill him. Knowing Dumbledore he'll cook up some great scheme where he'll make it look like your killing him, but he'll tell you not to kill him. Well we will work on that we'll go along with his plans but when the time comes to 'kill' him we actually do. But before you do I want you to tell him who you really are. I want him to know that you belong to me and that I set this whole thing up. Then kill him so he can never fuck anyone else lives up. And don't worry about him trying to retaliate; I'll be there in the shadows protecting you the entire time. Then when Dumbledore's gone and you're back in Tom's favor, we strike for good. I have a feeling just telling him he's part creature will kill him, but I don't want him dead."

"What!" Snape exclaimed. "No. Not dead. I have created a spell that allows him to feel the pain of all he has done in his life. All the hurt and death, he will feel all of this with out being able to die. He will have no release from the spell either. For the rest of his natural life, which I plan on making very long, he will feel the pain he caused to others." Looking up Snape said, "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Harry laughed at this, "Don't worry my little sashin; I have other ways of punishing you." The look of lust now coming back into Harry's eyes, "Now stop shaking your head before I am forced to show you what you are doing to me. A ferocious blush spread across Snape's face.

Chuckling at the sight Harry bent his head down near Snape's ear whispering, "Do you know just how gorgeous you look right now?" Snape shook his head no, creating a throaty moan from Harry. "I told you to stop that. I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson," Growled Harry easily picking Snape up and placing him in his lap. "Do you feel that sashin?" Harry whispered against Snape's neck, his lips gently caressing right behind his ear. "Now do you understand how you make me feel? Oh the things I would love to do to you right now. But don't worry, I won't. I won't do anything you don't want." His hand now massaging Snapes upper thigh, Harry asked, "What do you want sashin?" A moan was the only answer Snapes mouth could form. "Hmm, do you like this sashin?" Another moan escaped his lips this one answered the question clearly though, yes he did like what was happening to him right now, Harry's hand slowly inching upwards, his mouth now traveling down Snapes neck kissing, nipping and sucking its way down. "Do you mind any of this sashin?" This time he received an answer, well mostly. Snape responded with a throaty moaned "No."

"Good," Harry muttered still kissing him, "Just tell me if you want me to stop." Hearing no rejection Harry undid Snapes cloak, and slide his hand inside the robe and into Snapes boxers. Wrapping his hand around the clearly enlarged prick, Harry heard another moan this time accompanied with some words, "Oh gods, that feels so good. Please master, never stop." Smiling at what he heard Harry began pumping his hand up and down the large shaft. His mouth now kissing around Snapes collar bone, he brought his mouth back up to the nook of Snapes mouth as he began to pump harder hearing the gasping moans coming from Snapes mouth, knowing he was about to cum. "Oh gods master, Harry, please, please let me cum," Snape begged writhing around in Harry's lap. "Cum for me sashin," Harry whispered as bit down hard right at the nap of Snapes neck.

Feeling Harry's mouth bite him as well as his hand jerking on his prick Snape couldn't hold it in anymore. He let go a long moan and came in Harry's hand and all over his stomach. Now utterly exhausted Snape collapsed in Harry's arm, Harry removed his hand from inside Snapes robe and muttered a quick cleaning spell. Seeing Snape almost passed out, Harry picked up the frail, far too light form of his submissive, and brought him into Snapes bedchambers. Crawling into bed beside Snape, Harry pulled his love close to him and muttered a good night before following Snape into the world of dreams.

Ok here is chapter 2 for all you dearies, hearts and hugs for all who reviewed. And if anyone would like to beta for me it would be much appreciated, spell check is wonderful, but can only do so much. SOOO you know what to do now hit the little button down there and review pleeeease. Oh and I'm not sure exactly when Chappy 3 is coming out hopefully soon but I'm very rarely regular on updating things sooo keep an eye out for chapter 3. Luv ya's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the idea of the unseelie court nor any ideas of fae. They all come from the brilliant Holly Black.

Warning: This is a Slash in case you didn't know before you clicked on it, if you have any problems with slash leave and do not flame. I don't care about your personal beliefs I'll write what I want to. Constructive criticismis however highly welcomed. Thank you and enjoy )

Thank you all for your lovely reviews once more. And sorry as to the horrid spacing problems chapter two had. I was paying more attention to writing it and getting it posted, however I probably will go back and fix it some time soon. And now on to Chapter three.

Eyes groggily blinked open as Severus went to turn on his side, attempting to hide from the rising sun, however he found himself constricted to where he was. He felt a strong body pushed up against him and arms tighten there grip around his lithe waist. Shocked, Severus eyes flew open, now entirely awake, and he struggled to get away from the now even tighter embrace. "Hush, sashin. What's wrong?"

Hearing Harry's sleepy voice, the memories of last night rushed into Severus' head. "Oh my gods, what did you do to me?" Severus asked, finally thrashing free of Harry's arms and threw himself on the floor against the wall, wand now in hand.

"What are you going on about Severus?" Harry asked as he sat up and noticed the wand in Severus' hand. Chuckling he asked, "And what do you plan on doing with that? Hexing me? Come now, sashin, no need to fear. Come back to bed it's far too early for such happenings." Yawning Harry made to turn over and go back to sleep.

"What are you going on about, Mr. Potter? How did you get in my bed and why are you calling me sashin. You shouldn't be here, should the headmaster find out I could be in a load of trouble. So leave, go back to your aunts house you should not be here."

Realizing what was going on, Harry stood and walked over to Severus, "You don't remember do you? Try, try and remember what happened last night." Kneeling now in front of Severus Harry reached out his hand and placed it on Severus' cheek. "Can you remember? Do you remember your dreams? Do you remember me telling you I'd help you? Ma sashin, remember, remember your mate."

Severus started to whimper, eyes widened in realization. "I'm sorry master. I do not know why I forgot, it was instinct. I didn't know what was going on. Please, please master, forgive me." Severus begged leaning forward against Harry's chest. It took about an hour to calm the pleading submissive down. After he stopped crying Harry picked Severus up and brought him to the bed, and tucked him in. Turning from the bed Harry found himself caught by a hand, "Please, please don't leave me."

"Do not worry sashin, I am only going to find you a calming drought so you can go back to sleep." He gently removed Severus hand from his arm and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Quietly moving to where he earlier spotted the bathroom, Harry rummaged through the cabinet till he found the little vial full of Severus' best calming drought.

"Here you go my sweet," he whispered and he handed Severus the vial and slid into bed beside him. "Now how do you feel?" Cuddling up to Harry's chest Severus mumbled a "much better," and promptly fell back asleep. Harry however could not return to the land of nod, and instead held Severus while attempting to figure out what would happen now.

'Well now I've got my way to get Dumbledore out of the way. I just hope everything goes accordingly and he falls into our well made trap. God I can't wait till he's gone, till I need not worry about him finding out my true blood line. And then Voldemort, how to get rid of that menace, I must not let him find out about my true blood or else he could instill the help of that damned seelie court.' Looking down at the peacefully sleeping Severus, Harry thought, "First off I must protect what is mine. And as soon as Dumbledore is gone, and Severus has won favor with the Dark Lord once more, that is when I shall strike. I will not let any one command what is mine.'

After laying in quiet contemplation for a few more hours, Harry decided it was time for breakfast. He quietly summoned a house elf and ordered a modest breakfast for two. When the house elf returned Harry transfigured a table and two chairs from three sticks of gum he had in his pocket. "Severus, "Harry whispered, "Sev, you've got to wake up. It's time for breakfast." Hearing the muffled response Harry laughed, "No, not in ten more minutes. It's time to eat now, while the food is still warm." Harry then proceeded to tickle poor Severus awake.

Startled by the usually awakening method Severus yelped as the ruthless tickling continued. "Stop … please… I'm awake god damnit." He yelled between gasping breaths. Harry stopped tickling and gave Severus a long passionate kiss. "I thought it was time to eat?" Severus gasped when they broke for air. "There's a warming charm on it, we have plenty of time." Harry said, and leaned back down for another kiss.

Severus moaned into the kiss and brought one hand up to the base of Harry's neck, the other resting on his hips. Harry's hands roamed Severus' body, mapping out every inch of his skin, looking for all of Severus' sweets spots, and committing them to memory. Moving on top of Severus Harry brought his hands lower. Gently caressing Severus' thigh, Harry broke the kiss and began to kiss down his neck, pausing at the nap of his neck and bit right where he left a mark the night before. Hearing Severus moan he started to suck at the spot urging the blood to rise to the surface and form a mark. Then he continued down his path to Severus' chest where he paused to nip and suck at both pert nipples before continuing down. He stopped again by Severus' hips where he had noticed a very sensitive spot earlier and was happy to hear Severus' eager moans for him to continue downward. One hand now wrapped around the base of Severus' pulsing cock, the other slowly massaging the balls beneath, Harry licked the tip of the leaking prick and smiled as Severus jerked his hips up at the sensation.

"Calm down sashin." Harry whispered at Severus' now frantic moans and pleadings for Harry to take him and take him now. Sucking on the tip of the large prick Harry slowly took all of Severus in his mouth only to remove it and hear the disappointment in Severus' voice. "Now, now, my dear sashin, you will cum only when I want you to. Now lay back and enjoy my torture." Harry chuckled as he took the prick in his mouth and let the vibrations drive Severus nuts. He then released the cock once more and began sucking and nibbling along the bottom starting at the base and following the pulsing vane to the tip before replacing his hand at the base and started to pump and suck in earnest. His other hand still playing with Severus' balls felt them pull up against his body and prepared himself for the salty substance that quickly invaded his mouth as Severus screamed his name.

"So, ready for breakfast?" Harry asked after cleaning Severus up. Severus just started at him, the orgasm still clear on his face. "You mean you're still hungry after eating all of that?" He asked cheekily, sitting up and summoning the two plates piled high with food. "Cheeky little brat." Harry mumbled around the eggs he just stuffed into his face. "Ever the Gryffindor aren't you. Could you at least attempt some manners?" Severus sneered watching him shovel food into his mouth. "You know, one would think that after that mind blowing orgasm that still visible on your face, you'd be a bit less grumpy, sashin." Harry said once he swallowed.

"Yes well, you did say you wanted me to remain as snarky as ever, and so I comply. Would you rather I be groveling at your feet every moment of the day? It wouldn't be a problem actually it seems that's all my subconscious wants to do anyway." Severus responded. Harry smiled quietly and said, "No I love your snarky attitude. It gives me something to respond to. I'd hate it if you agreed with everything I said. I'd be utterly bored and you know it. Just keep the sarcasm to a minimum, and no more taking points off for stupid reasons."

"You know how suspicious that would look? All of a sudden I don't hate you. I'm treating you with an abnormal amount of respect." Severus said. "I don't respect any students." Harry sighed, banished their now empty plates and moved next to Severus. "Yeah but, just how mean do you think you can be to me?" He put an arm around Severus and pulled the larger man against his body, "This is going to be a very hard sort of year sashin, but I'm sure we can do it. And I'm sure that by mid years break we shouldn't have to hide our relationship anyway. By then Dumbledore should be long dead, and Tom should be quickly following behind. In the mean time however, we must be careful, cautious of every move we make. It would be easier if I could be down here with you every night for I know you will need me to be there for you. Perhaps I could continually interrupt everyone's sleep with my horrid nightmares to the point of getting my own rooms. That would be very beneficial, for both of us."

"What do you mean I'll need to be with you?" Severus asked. "Well, once we bond you'll need to be very close to me for about a year. That's usually when the submissive goes into heat and can get pregnant." Harry looked down at the shock clearly visible. "We don't have to get pregnant right away. After the first year you'll just go into heat once a month."

"Wait, I'm going to be in heat for an entire year??!" Severus squeaked. Sighing Harry replied "Yeah that's why it'd be better for us if I were to be able to stay here. As long as you remain sexual at least three times a week and we have continual contact you should be fine. However if we can't even touch at least once a day you may go mad." The last sentence a whisper, Severus almost didn't catch. "**I **may go mad? Just me? Why won't you go mad?" He freaked, pulled away from Harry, and stood up to pace. "Because I'm the dominant, I can survive without you. But as soon as we mate you as the submissive depend entirely upon me. Basically, I become your life source, and without me you can't be. I know it's not fair, believe me I know. But I promise you, I will never leave you. It's only for the first year though. Once the year is over you can go where ever you want for as long as you want. You'll still feel a pull towards me, but you don't have to worry about going insane or worse." Harry looked down at the comforter and continued, "After the first year you have the choice to leave me completely. Break the bond and go your merry way." At that Severus stopped pacing and looked at Harry, "What about you? Can you choose to break the bond?" Looking up at Severus, pain clear in his eyes Harry answered, "No, once it's a sick little bylaw, but dominants can only have one mate. We have the choice to choose our mates or have fate match us up. If we choose then they are the only person we could ever mate with, if we allow fate to rule our choice we get one more chance."

"You choose me?" Severus said, shock clearly written on his face. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Harry smiled, "I'd rather be bonded the rest of my life to someone I love and respect, than give my love life up to the fates. As I'm sure you know, there not really nice." Severus walked back to the bed and lay down and rested his head in Harry's lap. "Don't worry I promise not to leave you." Severus whispered. "No, I don't want you with me out of obligation. I want you with me out of love." Harry protested as he started to run his hand through Severus' hair. "But I do love you Harry." Severus said turning to face Harry and after grabbing his had placed a tender kiss upon it. "I know I really haven't had much time to think it over, but I think that just makes the feeling all the more true. They may be persuaded by the submissive part of me, but I know I love you, and I think I have for quite a while now."

Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Severus' lips. "Thank you my dear sashin. And I promise I will always treat you with the respect you deserve." Severus smiled up at Harry and asked, "Now what is this about me getting pregnant?" Harry laughed, "Don't worry we don't have to if you don't want to. We'll just have to be very careful once we bond. There is a potion I know of that kind of works like the muggle contraceptive call birth control pills, you just take it once a month and you don't have to work about getting pregnant."

"And if I want children? How long is my birthing cycle? Nine months like witches or seven like wizards?" Severus asked. "More like a five month cycle, because fae are so small they don't need quite as much time to grow." Harry said a small spark of hope in his eyes. "Well that doesn't seem too bad. Perhaps we ought to try and have a proper family. I think I might like having a little brat of my own tottering around." The joy radiated off of Harry, "Really, you wouldn't mind? You'd really want a child?"

Laughing Severus confessed, "Truthfully I always did want a family all my own. I just never thought it would happen, me being a greasy git and all." Harry joined Severus laughing and said, "Yeah, but now you're my greasy git." Harry leaned down and gave Severus one more kiss before casting a time spell and yelping in surprise. "Oh man its, 2:00 already?! We should get up; I have to go speak to Madam Pomfrey."

Climbing off of Harry and stretching Severus asked mid yawn, "What for?" Standing up Harry answered, "I have to tell her about our change in plans as for the removal of Dumbledore." Harry puttered around Severus' closet looking for any type of clothes other than Severus' normal black robes. In the back of the closet Harry found an old pair of jeans and a few t-shirts. Pulling them out Harry said, "And all this time I thought you completely against all things muggle." Harry resized them and preformed a quick cleaning spell on them before slipping into them. "For all you know they could have been clothes left behind by past lovers." Severus sneered at the memories of the clothes and put on his own usual black robes. "No, if they were you would have either thrown them away or burnt them. They're probably remnants of your mistaken childhood, am I right?" Smiling sure of his deduction Severus responded, "Sort of, but they weren't mine. Actually they were your mothers." Harry's eyes bulged at that, "I'm wearing my mother's clothes? I'm wearing girl's jeans?" He squealed. Then he walked over to the mirror and stated, "They don't look half bad. Mum had great taste." Smiling again he glanced at Severus. "Well what do you think of them?" Severus just stared mouth agape as Harry wiggled his ass in front of the mirror. The mirror however stated, "Damn boy you look good in those." Laughing

Harry moved away towards Severus and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours, me and Poppy have a lot to plan. In the mean time I suggest telling Dumbledore about Tom's ultimatum so you can get back to Tom."

"Harry, why are you on first name basis with Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked curiously. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I am in there more than any other student. Poppy has sort of adopted me as her own child since she can't have any. So when she found out what Dumbledore was making me go through, she promised that she would help me get rid of him for once and for all, and make the world see just how manipulative he is. So she is helping me plan and plot and I go to her whenever I'm stuck with an idea. You'd never know just how clever she really is, she was a Ravenclaw you know. Talented house that is. Either way I'll be back in a while and will want to hear all about what Dumbledore has to say now." Harry slid on his trainers and bounced out of the room leaving an even more confused Severus behind.

Okay peoples. You know what to do now. You've read the story now click the cute little button on the left and review.

Right I need my lovely readers help for something. I'm stuck on who I am going to make Headmaster once I kill off the ever annoying Dumbledore.

Minerva (Of whom I am not sure what I am going to do with yet.)

Severus (Which might be difficult with the possibility of a child on in the future)

Or some random made up character (Probably alike both Severus and Minerva in Personality.)

Okay those are your choices. You have a few chapters so you can take your time choosing, but don't take too long I want this story to move as fast as I can without losing to much detail and information.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the idea of the unseelie court nor any ideas of fae. They all come from the brilliant Holly Black.

Warning: This is a Slash in case you didn't know before you clicked on it, if you have any problems with slash leave and do not flame. I don't care about your personal beliefs I'll write what I want to. Constructive criticismis however highly welcomed. Thank you and enjoy )

Thanks to all those wonderful reviews. )

Current poll results, for the new Headmaster of Hogwarts are as followed:

Minerva: 4

Severus: 1

So keep up the votes you have a few more chapters to go. And on to Chapter 4 O

After leaving Severus, Harry quickly made his way to the infirmary, and spotted Madam Pomfrey once again yelling at Dumbledore to leave "poor little Harry" alone. Laughing Harry came up behind Dumbledore and said, "Thank you Poppy, but while I am quite little I am in no way poor. Also I am pretty sure I can talk to my dear Headmaster now. So what is it you want from me now Dumbledore?" Dumbledore gasped as he turned around and saw Harry. Harry had hidden his wings but left all other changes as they were. "So I see you went through you inheritance, my boy." Dumbledore said getting over the changes quickly. "Have you found any other differences? Power increases, decreases, any thing other than the physical changes?"

"Well I don't feel much different, but I haven't done much magic lately so I wouldn't precisely know." Harry lied. "Oh and professor I bumped into Snape on my way here, he seemed more snarky than usual and looked like he was heading towards your office. I might suggest getting there before he does, who knows what kind of havoc he can cause when he's in those moods."

Dumbledore's face dropped and he scurried out of the infirmary and supposedly up to his office. "Well that worked." Madam Pomfrey laughed as the door closed symbolizing the departure of the Headmaster. "So what brings you back to the infirmary so soon?" She said as she went back to spelling the ward spotless.

"Severus and I have come up with the perfect plan to rid us of our soon to be dearly departed Headmaster." Harry said grinning. Interest peeked Madam Pomfrey set down her wand and gave Harry her undivided attention. "So apparently Severus was trying, successfully might I add, to sway our young Malfoy to the right side. But when Draco returned to the Malfoy manor over summer hols, Lucius planed on getting him initiated to Tommy. I'm not sure what happened precisely but somehow Lucius found out Draco didn't want to join the ranks of the death munchers. He then tortured Draco into telling him who was helping and found out that Severus was who Draco was turning to for redemption. Lucius told Tom, who in turn threatened Severus. Severus now has been suspended for current time being until he has completed his ultimatum, which as fate would have it fits perfectly in our plans. He has to kill Dumbledore. It was suppose to be Draco's initiation task, but we don't really know what has happened to him. But we have Dumbledore right where we want him."

Taking in all of the information Madam Pomfrey asked, "So what's the plan of action?"

"Severus should be talking to Dumbledore right now. He will be talking Dumbledore into plotting a fake death to get him back into Tom's good favor. You know Dumbledore would do anything to keep his spy in the higher ranks, and pretending to get killed will do nothing more than make Severus look like the horrid death eater, and Dumbledore the selfless martyr. Once we are rid of Dumbledore getting rid of Tom should be easy. We just have to figure out a way to get me into the ranks so I can cast that spell we found."

"Well I suppose if Severus is back in his good grace's a new recruit would only make him happier. Now who would be great as a traitor to you and your cause?" They both sat there thinking for a while as to who would be the best person to betray Harry.

"Well it should be some one who has betrayed me in reality, it would be rather odd if some one I didn't know or cared about showed up as a traitor and betrayed me, it wouldn't work quite well enough for Tom. It should be someone I am close with, someone that it would hurt me if they betrayed me." He paused to think for a minute. "I've got it, Granger. As far as anyone knows were still the best of friends. But I know better, she's wrapped around Dumbledore's old nasty fingers, and she's slowly pulling Ron with her. No we must get rid of her while we still can. But when, should we get rid of her now or once Dumbledore dies? She could be a liability if she finds out what were planning for Dumbledore. Although who can we get to play her for the short time till we kill Dumbledore? I suppose we could just con some kid into playing, or perhaps I could ask King Roiben for a changeling. Just for a little while, that would be the easiest way. Yes, I shall contact King Roiben immediately." He looked over at Madam Pomfrey from where he was pacing. "What do you think?"

"Well, I am quite sure Dumbledore should fall into the trap easily, his trust of Severus is far too blinding. The changeling however, would it be able to impersonate Ms. Granger precisely? We don't want anyone thinking anything is wrong." Harry returned to his pacing and after a minute answered, "We could take memories from Hermione and plant them in the changelings mind. I'd like to stay away from enchanting or cursing the poor thing, but fairy magic should be good enough to keep everyone at bay. Our power of manipulation is quite convincing."

"Yes, that should work. Now are you sure about cursing the Dark Lord? While the _centum mortis_ curse is quite powerful, we don't know how it will work precisely. He is very strong; he could possibly be able to throw it off." Shaking his head Harry protested, "I just have to keep it on him for two minutes straight, that's the worst time, once the two minutes are up he'll be far too weak to throw it off."

"And what if you are attacked during the curse? Two minutes is a very long time in a battle." Madam Pomfrey asked. "Yes, but by the time I start to curse Tom, the unseelie court should have arrived and should be able to protect me sufficiently enough." Nodding Madam Pomfrey concluded, "Then we have everything figured out, yes? We get rid of Ms. Granger first, probably while on the Hogwarts Express should be best, if not right before. Then Severus removes Dumbledore from the equation; then you pretending to be Ms. Granger go in and cast the spell at Dark Lord and the unseelie court comes in to join the battle. Now let us just hope it all goes that way."

On the other side of the school Headmaster Dumbledore bursts into his office to see a far to calm Severus Snape sitting in front of his desk. "Severus, my boy, how are you today? Would you like some tea, how about a lemon drop?" He said as he moved to his chair.

"No thank you Albus, I believe I have something we need to discuss without the use of your usual calming drought. You see Albus, He finally knows. Or at least he has a strong suspicion. He has given me an ultimatum, one that I am very sure I can not complete." Severus said, quietly going over the plan his master told him to follow.

"Well my boy, what is it what horrid acts of torture and death has he put before you now? I'm sure we can figure out a way to get you back in his good favors some how. You know how important you work is to me and the Order." Dumbledore asked as he placed his tea down and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

Hiding his sneer at the headmasters eating habits Severus answered, "He has ordered me to kill you. He wants you gone for good, Albus, is my place as a spy more important than your own life?"

Dumbledore sat for a moment thinking over this new found dilemma, and sucking rather loudly on his lemon drop as was his habit. "Well I suppose you're just going to have to kill me."

'Perfect.' Severus thought, "Kill you Albus, have you gone mad that's exactly what He wants you to do, that Potter brat is no where ready to face Him." He exclaimed perfectly.

"Now, now my boy, we won't really kill me. Just make it look real enough for him to believe. We'll plan that on a later date, now however I would like to hear how precisely he came to figuring our little secret out." Dumbledore said sitting back in his seat as if expecting a long narrative story to continue.

"I was trying to get Draco Malfoy to switch side. I had him convinced, but when he went home this summer, his father expected him to receive the dark mark. Seeing his son's nervous expression, he tortured Draco into telling him that I was trying to keep him safe on your side. Lucius told the Dark Lord, who brought me forward to try and explain why I would betray him as such. I told him it was a lie, I was just trying to be a convincing spy for his lordship, and he seemed to not believe me. But seeing as I am the best potions master he had, has given me a chance to redeem myself by killing you. I only have three months in which to finish this task and then I am to report to him, either to be killed or brought once more into his closest circle of advisors." Severus kept the tale as short and informative as possible. He knew Dumbledore's attention tended to wane if he spoke too long.

"And what of the young Malfoy boy?" 'Ahh, it seems he was listening this time.' Severus thought, "We haven't heard of him since he went home. There's a good chance he's just being held hostage by his father, and will return at the beginning of next semester. It would be too suspicious if Lucius kept him hidden much longer than that."

Nodding Dumbledore sat back up, "Well now is there anything else you need to speak to me about?"

"No." Severus said and moved to leave. "I will return sometime later this week to make the plans. I would like to have this completely figured out before the new school year starts." He saw Dumbledore nod his head out of the corner of his eye, and moved quickly to his room, hoping Harry would be back soon.

Entering Severus' quarters, Harry was surprised to see a beautiful lunch laid out on a table, with Severus sitting on one end. "Welcome back master, I thought you maybe hungry." He said quietly raising from his seat to pull Harry's seat out for him. "Thank you Severus you were quite right I am rather hungry." They ate together in complete silence except for the silverware.

When they finish a house elf cleared the table away and they went to rest on the sofa. "So how did Albus take the news?" Harry asked as he played with Severus' hair. "Exactly as we wanted him to, we will be planning the entire thing at a later date. But he reacted just as you said he would."

"Good, Poppy and I got a few things figured out as well. So it seems every thing is falling into place." Harry leaned in to give Severus a small kiss. "And now I am rather tired, how about we go take a bit of a nap, eh?" Severus smiled, stood up and lifted Harry into his arms. "My master should not be walking if he is so tired. Please allow me the honor of carrying you to bed." Kissing Severus once more, Harry gave him permission, and was soon placed lightly on the large bed. After placing the covers on Harry Severus went around to the other side of the bed and slipped beneath the covers. "Hey get over here. How am I suppose to hold you if your on the other side of the bed." Harry joked and pulled Severus towards him. Placing his arm around his mate's body Harry settled down and quickly fell asleep.

Ok there's chapter 4, I know there was not much Harry Snape time, but I needed to lay down some base information. I'm sorry this took so long. I had a bit of a block. Any whooo chapter 5 should be up sometime soon, keep up the voting that's helping give me a few more ideas to use. ) oh and a beta, I need one, as I'm sure you can all tell by my horrid grammar. Yeah, I'm horrid at writing properly. Sooo if you have any interest in betaing for me it would be much appreciated. D Thank you and now if you don't mind press that cute lil button off to the left and review. Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

I do not own the idea of the unseelie court nor any ideas of fae. They all come from the brilliant Holly Black.

Warning: This is a Slash in case you didn't know before you clicked on it, if you have any problems with slash leave and do not flame. I don't care about your personal beliefs I'll write what I want to. Constructive criticismis however highly welcomed. Thank you and enjoy )

Thanks to all those wonderful reviews. )

* * *

Slowly waking up the next morning, Severus turned over to see Harry still fast asleep. 'How did this happen so fast?' He thought. 'How could I have let this happen so fast? It's so unlike me.' Harry turned over in his sleep, now facing Severus. 'Why was I so willing to give everything I have to him, all my freedom, my loyalty, my body, why would I have done this so quickly, it's so unlike me.' He looked at the beautiful sleeping boy in front of him. 'Boy… that's all he is. A young boy at that, far too young for such an old man as I, why would he choose to be with me? Why would he risk his life for mine? It wouldn't be worth it. My life has had no other meaning than this war. It has controlled my life as far as I can remember. And when the war ends, so ends my usefulness in this world. Then what is to become of me, should I possibly survive, would he still want me? Am I only a convenience of war? Would he use me as Dumbledore, or the Dark Lord? How does this master/servant thing work between us, am I to become his personal slave? Come at his every beck and call, have food prepared before he knows he wants it, warm his bed every night? How far will this boy take this connection? And what type of connection is this, how could he ever learn to love me.' Worry filled his now unfocused, unseeing eyes. The normally astute man never noticed the emerald jewels appear before him.

"What is wrong sashin?" Harry asked quietly.

Shock took over in Severus' eyes, only to be hidden a moment later. "Nothing is wrong master, why would anything be wrong?"

"Do not lie to me Severus. I saw your eyes. What were you worrying about?" Harry sat up, his eyes now cold and angry. Severus saw the change in the usually sparkling gems, and realized how serious Harry was.

Sighing Severus thought how best to word his worries, "I think I'm worried about everything. You know, how this all happened so fast, what will happen when everything is over. It surprises me that I can fall so fast for someone who I once disliked. It seems like over night my entire life has changed, and I don't think I'm as nervous as I think I should be." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts some more. "I don't understand why you chose me. Did I seem like the best ally to have in this fight, because I knew both sides?" He looked at Harry worry filling his eyes.

"You think I chose you because of the war? Of course not, yes seeing your conviction towards stopping the war did stop and make me think about you, but that was years ago and only resulted in my growing respect for you. No Severus, I chose you because over the past year and a half my feelings from you grew even further, from respect to admiration, and then once I went through my inheritance it turned to love. But I told you before Severus, you are the one with the final decision. You get to choose whether or not you want to keep me." Harry gently touched Severus' face, his eyes back to there sparkling selves. "Is that all that's bothering you Sashin?" He asked already knowing there was something else.

"No. Well I guess it was already covered but I guess I'm still worried about the outcome of this war. Will you still need me if I stay with you? Would you abandon me once my usefulness was up?" He whispered quietly as he turned his head away from Harry's touch.

"My staying with you has absolutely nothing to do with this war Sashin. I love you for who you are not any usefulness you may or may not have. And should you choose to stay with me after the year is up, then you should know even if I wanted to leave you, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to. You hold all the cards in that part of the relationship. But you only have a certain time to figure it out. Perhaps I should give you a day or so to think things through. I would be harder if I were here all the time persuading your submissive side to me. I shall go visit my king for a while. I need to talk to him either way." Harry kissed the top of Severus' head, got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Severus though about what Harry had said and his idea while Harry was in the bathroom. 'I guess I could use the time to figure out what is best. And I do feel more compelled to be with him if he's close by. But what if something goes wrong, what if I need to get in contact with him right away. What if, what if I can't control my submissive side when he's not around?' Severus thought back on how he was behaving those months he was having those dreams, before Harry came to him. He was more volatile than ever, snapping at everyone with in a miles distance to him. 'What if my anger gets even more out of control now that I know who my mate is? Now I know who it is that calms me down better than Dumbledore's precious lemon drops, what if I get to far out of control.'

"Go to sleep." Harry said stepping out of the bathroom.

Severus looked at him funnily, "Why, I'm not tired. I just woke up."

Laughing Harry crossed the room and opened his wardrobe. "No, silly sashin, I meant go to sleep when you feel your emotions running amuck. We are connected now, no matter where I go. When you sleep your dreams are connected with me. Plus I'm not really going anywhere. It's far easier to reach the unseelie court through meditation than actually going there. If you need me desperately, go see Madam Pomfrey, she know how to wake me from my meditation. Only use it for emergencies though. If you need me otherwise, to calm you just take a nap."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Severus said, shocked at the answer to his unvoiced question.

"You were mumbling while you thought." Harry laughed. "I guess you never noticed."

Harry pulled on a pair of loose black yoga pants and slid on his emerald green cloak forgetting to clasp it on purpose. He turned around to face Severus and noticed his look as his eyes swept over Harry's body. "You have to think things through with out my distraction sashin," Harry said walking towards the bed Severus still sat on. "Sashin? Are you paying attention?" Harry reached the bed and pulled Severus' face up to meet his eyes. "For Merlin's sake sashin, it's like you've never seen my body before." Severus blushed fiercely, embarrassed he let his hormones and emotions get the better of him.

"Sorry master," he whispered hanging his head down so his eyes where set upon his lap, "I promise never to stare again." His submissive side shining brightly though.

"Now, now I never said that. I like when you look at me. Makes me think you might actually choose to stay with me." Harry said kneeling down in front of Severus. He lifted Severus' head once more to look him in the eyes. "Feel free to look at me as much as you want my dear sashin. Merlin knows how much I watch you. Just try and pay attention to what I'm saying too." Seeing Severus come out of his submissive pose, Harry let go of his head.

"I'm sorry for not listening, but I don't know how you expect me to pay any attention to what your saying if your dressed like that." Severus said once again raking his eyes across Harry's chest.

Laughing deeply Harry stood and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror. "I suppose it is sort of reveling. But I need to be as comfortable as I can if I'm going into a meditative state for two days, don't you thing." Severus nodded, barely listening to what Harry said. "Though if I knew you would have appreciated this style as much as you seem to, I would have started dressing myself in far less quite a while ago." Harry glanced over towards Severus taking in his almost agape expression. Thinking quickly, Harry slowly started to pull the cloak down off his shoulders, watching Severus gulp in anticipation. 'Now isn't that an interesting discovery' Harry thought, slowly letting the silken fabric drop farther down his arm and chest. Harry liked the feelings he felt radiating off of his mate. "Sssassshin," Harry hissed almost reverting to Parseltounge. Severus snapped out of his daze when he hear Harry's snake like call. He slowly raised his head to meet Harry's eyes, gulping audibly when he realized the expression in Harry's almost glowing eyes. Confused by the sudden amount of lust in Harry's eyes Severus went to say something, but was stopped by Harry's mouth that had suddenly attached itself to Severus'. Deepening the kiss when he heard Severus' moan, Harry managed to maneuver them both onto the bed. Breaking the kiss Harry, now astride Severus, began trailing kisses across the side of his face, down his neck till he reached the crook of his neck where he had previously marked. Biting hard he could feel the blood just below the surface of Severus' skin, confused as to where it was suppose to go. Rush upwards towards the suckling mouth, or downwards toward the ever growing erection the bite was producing. Hearing the never ending moans coming from his mates mouth, Harry released the skin making the decision for the blood, which quickly rushed southward, and continued his own trail south down the smooth semi marked skin. "Did I ever tell you just how beautiful I thought you were sashin?" Harry muttered between kissing, licking and nipping at all the glorious skin before him. "N…No" Severus managed to stutter between the groaning moans. Harry stopped for a moment and started into the onyx eyes before him. Ignoring Severus' whimpers at the loss of Harry's mouth, Harry sat up and said, "No matter what happens between us, no matter what you decide, always know that I love you, and that I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And that's not just the attraction of two mates; I have been attracted to you long before I knew of my heritage. Remember that while your thinking," Harry then slid back down Severus' body and resumed his exploration of his mates body.

* * *

An hour and two more showers later, Harry said good bye to Severus and left for the infirmary. Walking into the sterilized room he instantly spotted Madam Pomfrey's office door open. Knowing she only left that door open when she was inside; he quickly walked over to her office and peeked in his head. "Do you mind a moment's interruption Poppy?" He asked already walking through the door frame.

"Well as long as I seem to have a bit of a choice," she chuckled, "Your always welcome here Harry." She pointed towards a chair, but Harry chose to stand,

"I wont be in your way for long Poppy, I only request the use of my room for two days time." He asked cordially knowing Poppy would only ask what she thought was appropriate with his current tone of voice.

"And may I inquire as to why you feel the need to request your own rooms?" She answered in her own fashion, looks asking far more than the words she spoke.

"I wish to visit my king. As you know of my fairy ways, I shall enter a state of meditation in which I cannot be torn away from easily. I simply thought it would be polite of me to inform you, rather than you stumble upon my body."

His tone worried the old nurse enough that she broke out of her civilized speech pattern into her motherly tone. "Harry dear, you know you can tell me what's wrong. And don't you dare lie to me mister. I know your tones of voice, and you only use such a proper tone when your upset. Now dish." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Harry to start talking.

"I'm not upset. Not yet at least, though I am worried. It's Severus; he's not taking it as well as I thought he was. He seems worried that I chose him only because he would be a worthy asset to the war, and once it was over that I'd throw him off to the side. I don't think he quite understands just how many cards he holds in his hands." Harry sighed looking off to the side.

"Well then my dear, teach him how to play the game. I'm sure the distance will help put things in prospective for the both of you. He will see the pain you go through being apart from him. Why is it you chose two days Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "You know very well that your king will grant your wish right away."

Harry turned his attention back to Madam Pomfrey, "Because he needs to make this decision without the guilt of the bond on him. By the time I come back he will only begin to feel the strain of the separation. His mind will be clear enough to decide if he wants me or not."

"And what of your own sanity Harry, you know by the second day you will be worse for wear. Even if your body is only meters away, the fact that your spirit will be much farther will only numb the effects so much." Madam Pomfrey said looking very serious.

"I know, but I also know that if he accepts me, it wont take long for me to regain the entirety of my sanity. But if he chooses to forgo the bond, then I'd rather not face that completely sane." Sighing once again Harry looked down to the carpeted floor. Following the odd swirling pattern, he didn't look back up when Madam Pomfrey gave her permission to use his room. He swiftly stood up and strode out of her office and into his room.

Watching him leave so quickly brought forth another worried sigh from Madam Pomfrey, "Merlin please let Severus choose what is right. Do not let his stubborn headedness get in the way." She sighed once again and looked back down to the forms she had been filling out previously.

* * *

Sighing and turning back to his bedroom, Severus pondered over what he would do with the days ahead of him. 'What should I do? I think I know somewhere in my heart that he's telling me the truth. But how can I be so certain. It wouldn't be the first time someone used my emotions against me. That's why I stopped following them in the first place.' He started pacing back and forth through out his living room. 'Perhaps if I knew more about fays, if I knew the facts of how mating is suppose to go, but how do I research this topic without alerting Dumbledore?' Flopping gracefully onto the couch, he stared thoughtfully into the empty fireplace. Just then a light bulb popped on in his head, or perhaps we should say a fire popped into the fireplace. And out walk the ever graceful Draco Malfoy. "Draco! What are you doing here?" Severus exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

"Why hello to you to Professor Snape," Draco said, his usual silken voice hoarse almost beyond recognition.

"Draco, drop the act. I know you're in pain, now how did you get away?" Severus said, guiding Draco over to the couch to lie down.

"There's a meeting today. It started early this morning, I don't know how long there going to be away." Draco winced as Severus started checking him over for serious injuries.

"Okay, usually if there not home by now we've got the whole day to make our next plan. Good news is your father wanted you alive and healthy. He seems to have healed all the serious injuries already. There are just a few sprains and bruises left. Nothing a couple of potions won't take care of," Severus finished off the scan and sat back.

"My father left me for dead. I healed the broken bones myself. I didn't bother with the sprains and bruises. I needed me energy to get here." Draco sneered.

Sighing Severus stood up and started towards his potions lab to grab what he needed.

"So what exciting happening at Hogwarts have I missed?" Draco said when Severus came back wit a few potions.

"Not much, Harry Potter came back a few days ago." Severus said cautiously watching his godson's reaction to his old enemy. He handed Draco one potion at a time making sure he swallowed all of the contents.

"So little Potty got back before I did eh?" Draco sneered obviously feeling better. "Guess he just couldn't stay away from his precious Dumbledore."

Severus could feel his anger rising as Draco mocked his mate. "You would be frightened at how alike your thoughts of Headmaster Dumbledore are." He growled out.

Curious to his potion masters change in voice Draco asked, "What has you protecting Gryffindor golden boy? When I left you hated him just as much as I did."

"I hated his father not Harry." Severus simply stated "It was time I learned the difference,"

One elegant eyebrow raised, Draco sat up, "I happen to know for a fact, that one month ago, you wouldn't have care whether it was Potter you disliked or not. You still hated him for being the precious golden boy, and you hated his father for stealing his mother from you. Now how did that change in such a small amount of time?"

Sigh Severus realize he had to tell Draco the truth. "Harry went through his inheritance very recently, that's what happened. You remember those dreams I told you about. Well I was wrong. It wasn't Lilly I was thinking of. It was Harry. He showed up a few days ago, he's completely changed Draco. Everything about him has flipped upside down from what we knew. Did you know he hates Dumbledore? Not dislikes no, he hates Dumbledore."

Draco broke off Severus' rant by waving his hand. "What does his inheritance have to do with your dreams?"

Stopping short, Severus didn't know whether or not he should reveal everything to his godson. 'Well perhaps he could be of some assistance in the search for information. I doubt Dumbledore would follow his every move.' Clearing his throat Severus whispered, "He's my mate."

Draco's passive eyes grew in shock, "He's your … your what?"

"He's my mate Draco." Severus stated a bit louder this time his eyes hardening ready for a fight. "His mother it seems belonged to the royal unseelie court, which if you didn't already know is compiled of dark fay."

Draco almost burst out laughing, "I always knew he was a little fairy."

Growling Severus stood up quickly in a defensive pose, "Do not doubt my mate Draco. He is more of a man than you." Snapping out of his protective role, Severus sat back down in the armchair beside Draco. He could feel Draco's eyes boring in the back of his head, but he could not make himself look up.

"You're not lying are you?" Draco said realizing why his godfather just freaked out on him. "Hell, you're not only his mate are you, you're his submissive. Holly shit I never thought I'd see the day. You don't look to happy though, is Potter treating you badly?"

Draco asked concerned for his godfather, and also looking for a reason to pummel Harry.

"No, he's treating me perfectly, too perfectly. That's the problem, I don't know if I deserve that kind of love. Not to mention the urges I get around him." Severus tried to explain, Draco grimaced at the word urges, "No those kind of urges, you immature brat, I feel inclined to do anything I can to make him happy. It's like I can't control myself any more. Like everything I do from now on has to make him happy, and if it doesn't then it hurts me."

Sighing Draco leaned back against the couch, "Severus, how much do you know about your bond with him?" Seeing Severus' expression, Draco figured not much. "Has he tried to explain it to you?" A single nod answered that question. "Look, I don't know much about Fairy bonds and mates, but I know a whole lot about submissive and dominate bonds. And in the end you do end up getting the shorter end of the stick seeing as you have to change to suite his needs, but as much as I dislike Potter I know he wouldn't make you give up yourself entirely. So what exactly has he told you of your particular fairy bond?"

Remembering back to the first conversation he and Harry had had about the topic, Severus sat back in the armchair and began. "He said that the dominant fairy has a choice of choosing his mate, or allowing fate to pick for them. After a year the submissive gets to choose if he/she wants to stay with their dominant or leave them. If the submissive decides to leave then one of two things can happen, if fate brought them together then the dominant has one more chance, if he chose the submissive then he doesn't get another chance." Taking a moment's pause to remember everything else, Draco sat forward with another question.

"So that's it? If you decide you don't like him after a year you both just go separate ways?"

"I guess, though I suppose that happening is kind of rare, for the first year we have to stay very close. That's the other thing he told me, for the first year I won't be able to be away from him for long. We'd have to spend every night together and see each other as often as possible, or I might go insane. Oh and for the first year I will be in heat, and susceptible to being impregnated." Severus paused once again to think everything over to make sure he remembered everything, "Yeah, that's all I remember him telling me."

"He's leaving a lot of important things out I think. As unfair as most dominant submissive bonds go, usually there are worse consequences towards the dominant for leaving his submissive unattended to. I'm sure he mentioned something about you being completely dependent upon him…" He pause waiting for Severus' nod, "Well while being your dependent he takes upon the responsibility to take care of you, and make sure you want for nothing. Basically, while you feel the need to make him happy, he feels the need to make sure your safe. It's a safety clause to make sure it's not an abusive relationship. He's probably hiding all possibilities of his pain so you make an objective choice based on what you want, and not on what would happen to him. I don't know about fairies specifically, but most creatures that mate need there mate to live. I don't think it's quite as simple as you leave him and he just lives with out a mate. And in a case like yours where the dominant is the creature and the submissive is not, you would be fine if you chose to leave him, but I am very sure that he would not last long."

Shock filled Severus' eyes. "Why wouldn't he tell me something like that?"

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't Potter do something stupid, reckless, and in him mind noble."

"He promised not to lie to me."

"He didn't, it's an omission of the truth, technically not a lie. Seriously Severus, what would you have done if he had told the truth? You would have stayed with him no matter what, that's what you would have done. I swear, sometimes godfather you are more Gryffindor than I'd like to admit."

Severus sneered at that comment, but didn't say anything. Instead he thought about his young godsons words. "How is it you know so much about dominate submissive bonds?"

Seeing the nervous look in Draco's eye, he figured out the answer, but with whom.

"Well, you know about my mothers Vela blood. It's not enough to make me full vela, or even half, but apparently it's enough to give me a mate. I found that out last summer when I came in to my inheritance. I spoke about to it my mother, who had no idea; apparently she was not given a mate. I started having odd dreams, not quite like yours. I never saw his eyes or any part of him, just his whispered voice. It took me until I was back at school to finally place where I heard his voice. Oddly enough my mate just so happened to be my best friend, Blaise. When we got back to our dorms, which we just so happen to share, the first night I knew it was him. I was so nervous, I didn't know if he would feel the bond too, or if he would even accept it. I knew he didn't have any creature blood though. So when I approached him, he caught me off guard by slamming me onto my bed and kissing me." Draco stopped talking for a moment. His eye got a far off look in them remembering that first night. "I promised myself to him that very night."

"So, so you're his submissive?" Severus asked

"Yup, vela's usually are."

"And you knew right away that you would live your life for him without any problems?"

"Yes. I had sometime during the summer to look over some information about these kinds of bonds. I knew that even though I was committing myself to another person for the rest of my life, he would be committing himself to me as well. And I knew that he would love me, Harry choose you Severus that means he loved you before he found out his inheritance. That means whatever you decide, he still loves you." Draco grimaced for a second and grabbed his stomach. "That feeling means it's about time I got out of here. Don't worry Severus I know in the end you'll do the right thing for you." Smiling gently Draco stood, walked over to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder. "I'll be back with Blaise in a day or two perhaps the insight of an already happily bonded couple will help you make your choice." And with that he disappeared into the flames, leaving a slightly less confused Severus.

* * *

Walking into the familiar sterile room, Harry moved over to the padded square in the furthest corner. He removed his cloak and settled down on the pad cross legged. Breathing in deep he slowly began to rid his mind of all thoughts. Slowly but surly every thought slipped from his mind and his breathing slowed almost to a stop. Then all of a sudden, instead being surrounded by black nothingness, he was standing on a green hill. All around him were grave markings, however this did nothing to dampen his mood. Smiling he walked up the hill staring at the ground almost looking for something. At a seemingly random spot he stopped and kneeled in front of a rather dead patch of grass. He grabbed the grass on one end and pulled as if opening a door. And indeed like a door the patch of grass easily pulled up. He jumped down quickly, making sure no one saw him then walked down the long corridor in front of him.

At the end of the corridor was a large elegant room, filled with creatures of all kinds. There were fairies, and dwarves, huge cricket looking animals, satyrs, and all sorts of other creatures. They were wandering around the large ballroom. Some were drinking and eating, others were fighting each other, and a few of them seemed to be torturing a human, laughing at her horrid misfortune. Seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, Harry approached the dais where King Roiben and his guards sat. "I wish to have an audience with the king." Harry said approaching one of the many large fierce looking guards.

"What right do you have to talk to our king human?" He snarled, Harry looked down realizing he was still dressed in his glamour. Releasing it, he heard the guard gasp and kneel, "I am terribly Sorry Prince Herigh I was not accustomed to your human guise. Please come this way." He led Harry to the chair in which King Roiben stood, with the smallest green tinted fairy standing behind him.

"Ah, Herigh, to what do I own this unexpected surprise?" King Roiben said, smiling at Harry.

"I've come to ask a favor my lord." Harry stated bowing low before the king.

"Now, now stop all this bowing. What is it you need of me?"

"Well its two things actually. I need to speak to you in the planning of the changeling, and I have come to request sanctuary for two days time."

"Of course, to both requests, I have just the changeling in mind for your plots. Very loyal, and quite cunning as far as changelings go. Now may I ask what is it you are requesting sanctuary from?" King Roiben asked his eyebrow arching elegantly as he leaned slightly forward in his throne.

"It's my mate, milord, I am worried that he is questioning the bond." Harry whispered.

King Roiben stood up, instantly followed by his guards, "Come Herigh, this is no conversation to be had out here." He motioned for his guards to stay and for Harry to follow. He, Harry, and the young girl, who stood behind the throne, followed another corridor behind the dais. This corridor led to a small room, it seems to be the antechamber to the king's rooms, "Now sit my dear boy. Explain the problem with your mate." King Roiben said gesturing to a large comfortable looking chair, and sat in a very similar looking one himself, the young girl simply took her place behind the chair.

"Milord, he's worried that I am going to do something to cause him pain. He's unsure as to whether I am going to keep him, or throw him off to the side once the war is over. He seems to think I chose him for his insight to both sides of the war. That never even came up in my mind. I mean yes, knowing that he risked his life everyday for a cause he believed so truly in did help me reconsider what a git he use to be. Yet that never came up when I was deciding whether to trust my fate or risk everything on the chance that he might learn to love me as I him. And I am concerned about some terms of the bond. One moment he's throwing himself at my feet proclaiming his love for me, and the next he's not even sure he likes me. It's like he can't help but want to love me because of the bond I placed on him, but in reality he still hate me as much or more than he hated James." As he spoke, Harry's eyes filled with tears threatening to over flow. King Roiben glanced up at the young girl and she turned and left the room through yet another door.

"My dear Herigh, the beginning of every bond is difficult. Especially if the mate you choose did not love you prior to your inheritance. But it seems to me from the worries you mate seems to have, hating you does not seem to be one of them. He is worried about rejection my dear. It seems he has a self doubt problem, probably doesn't think he's good enough to deserve someone for his mate. Did you tell him you loved him prior to your inheritance day?"

"I told him that I hadn't hated him for quite sometime, and that in fact I respected him ever since my 4th year. I also told him that I think my respect turn into something else through my 6th year. But prior to my inheritance day, the only feelings he seemed to have for me were utter hatred and disgust. I think maybe, he thinks I have chosen him as revenge for all the mean things he's done. But he's wrong, I love him. I loved him no matter what he said to me. No matter how horrid he was to me. Because I knew it wasn't his fault he was so bitter and full of hatred. He feels so guilty for having joined the Death Eaters as a young adult. He has repented more than any other person I know. And I know plenty that have a lot worse to repent for. How can I make him see I didn't choose him for revenge or convenience?" The tears began to slip out as he finish. One of the doors opened and the young girl walked through and over to Harry.

"Here you go sweetheart," she said, her voice quiet but sweet, and handed Harry a tissue box, "everything happens for a reason. I learned that the hard way here, but don't you worry about that. Your mate, I see you have a deep love for him. He will see that and soon will realize he holds a love for you that cannot be hid much longer." She stood back up and returned to her place behind King Roiben.

He looked up at her, and smiled, "Herigh, I'd like you to meet my mate, Kaye Fierch, she like you was raised in the mortal realm."

"It's nice to meet you Kaye. What part of our realm are you from?" He asked curious of her accent.

"New Jersey. It's on the east coast of the United States. That door you entered from, the dead patch of grass. In our realm, that hill is the cemetery outside of my hometown." She said, a small smile coming to her face as she remembered her old home.

"It's also where we meet all those years ago." King Roiben reminded, his smile turned into one of remembrance as well.

Harry smiled at the sight of them, and hoped one day he and Severus would be so happy.

"Now Herigh, regarding the changeling, how old is the young girl?" Roiben asked returning to the present.

"Same as I, 17 years old," Harry said thinking of his old friend in distain.

"Okay. And how do you plan on our changeling acting?"

"Mostly, it needs to have her knowledge, second it needs to be able to fool Dumbledore, and not be swayed to his side some how. Perhaps plant some knowledge of Occlumence that she could have decided to start studying over the summer. It also needs to be able to fool Ron completely, though I suppose that shouldn't be too hard. And I need it to be ready roughly a week before September 1st. We have planed to make the exchange on the Hogwarts Express. I shall be standing guard right beyond the gate to platform 9 ¾ to stun her as soon as she arrives. She will be killed quickly and efficiently and the changeling will replace her on the train." He recited the plan he had committed to memory.

"Well it sounds as if you have everything in order. You will receive the changeling and the potion for memory transfer by the last week of August. Now are you still committed to staying for two days? Or are you already beginning to feel the separation?" King Roiben asked as he stood from the chair.

"Yes, I do feel it. But I can't go back on my word, I said I'd give him two days and I must. If I were to return to my body right now, I would not be able to resist the pull towards him." Harry said sadly as he stretched and followed King Roiben's example to stand. They all returned to the great ballroom, King Roiben returned to his throne, Kaye to her spot behind it, and Harry began wandering around the room looking for something to preoccupy his mind for the next two days. He settled down in front of a large fight of random creatures, sipping the sweet wine, and taking a bite of a honey cake.

* * *

Okay, Okay, I know you all probably hate me for not having updated in like forever, but I totally lost track of where the story was headed, and I was so busy at work that I never had time to type anything up. So in plead of your forgiveness I give you a ridiculously long fifth chapter. And I know things kinda seem randomly thrown in there like Draco, I totally had no idea Draco was showing up until I wrote it. And then the whole Blaise thing… believe me I was thrown for loop too when I wrote that. Okay but serious, I never thought I could write so much. It took me like three days to get all this together. And I know some things are a little sketchy but I kinda for got what I wrote previously so please deal and try and point out any horrid mistakes I might have and probably did make. Sooooo now it's your turn pretty, pretty please review what you just read, and maybe I'll start to write some more. 


End file.
